Fang's Game
by Botoingness
Summary: Fang finds a bottle of Gran Pulse's strongest alcohol. So what does she do? Why the only logical thing to do! Challenge Snow, Lightning and Vincent to a game of shots! Who will be the first to fall? Who will win? Why is Vincent here! Who cares? This is a One Shot.


Fang's Game

Ever since Vincent found himself on the world known as Cocoon, he has been traveling with a small group of people. Recently, they have traveled to the world below Cocoon known as Gran Pulse. He stayed in the shadows, watching everyone go about their business. He preferred to stay by himself still. One of his companions, Fang, had set out earlier to find supplies. She has been gone for quite a while now.

Hope and Vanille sat around the campfire they had started. Snow was sitting next to Sazh in the grass, not to far away from the fire. Lightning was close to Vincent, though she was still in the light of the fire.

"Maybe we should try looking for her?" Hope suggested

"No need." Vanille shook her head, "Fang knows this place like the back of her hand."

"Well, if you're sure then I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it." Sazh brushed some of the grass before lying down on it.

"It is pretty dark out now." Snow was leaning against a rock.

"She's tough. She'll be fine." Lightning sat on the ground, checking her gunblade. Everyone grew silent. Only the crackling of the campfire could be heard.

There was a loud snapping sound, like a twig being broken. It could have easily been mistaken for the sound of the fire.

For a split second, Vincent and Lightning made eye contact. A shadowy figure landed right outside the glow of the flames. Instantly, Lightning and Vincent sprang up from their spots. Lightning had her gunblade placed at the figures throat while Vincent had his gun, Cerberus, pointed at its head.

"A bit jumpy are we?" Fang placed her hands on their weapons and lowered them.

"You guys scared the daylights out of us." Sazh pressed his hand over his chest. Hope and Vanille took cover behind another rock while Snow stood, ready to fight.

Vincent twirled his gun around before holstering it. "My apologies."

"Give us some warning next time. We could have killed you." Lightning flipped her gunblade around before putting it away.

"So what did you find, Fang?" Vanille stepped out from her cover and walked over to her companion.

"Glad you asked." Fang pulled off a huge bottle that was slung over her back. It was almost as tall as she was.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"This? Well, this is only the strongest booze on Gran Pulse." Fang proudly held the bottle high into the air.

"You spent hours looking for a bottle of alcohol?" Lightning stared in disbelief.

"Not just any bottle. This stuff can take down men who've pickled their livers in just a couple a swigs." Fang held the bottle up to Lightning's face.

"I think I'll pass." Lightning shoved it away.

Before Fang even asked, Snow snatched the bottle from her hands. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

"Then how about we make it into a little game?" Fang swiped the bottle back from Snow.

"A game? Well, you can count me in!" Snow exclaimed. He sat down in front of the rock.

"Should we be doing this right now?" Hope asked.

"Of course we should! What better way to celebrate coming to Gran Pulse!" Fang rolled out a huge flat rock and laid it down. She set the bottle of alcohol in the center.

"Now hold up, I can't stop you from making fools of yourselves, but I'm not gonna let you have kids drink," Sazh said.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't really want to," Hope said.

"Never touched the stuff before. Don't really plan on it," Vanille proudly stated.

"There you go. How about you, Sazh? Up for a game?" Fang pick the bottle up and waved it in front of him.

"Nooooo thank you. I'm too old to be doing stuff like that." Sazh held up his hand and shook his head.

"Alright. How about you, Darkness? You want to try?" Fang held up the bottle to Vincent. He just stared at her in silence. "I'll take that as a no. What about you Lightning? Think you can handle a game with Snow and me?" Fang held the bottle up to Lightning.

"No," Lightning said bluntly.

"Why? Too afraid you might lose to me or Snow?" Fang teased.

"No. That's my final answer."

"I'm in," Vincent said as he sat down next to the rock. Everyone stared at him in shocked silence.

"Well, it seems Darkness here knows how to have fun." Fang placed the bottle back onto the rock and sat next to the it as well.

"Woo! This is gonna be fun!" Snow cracked his knuckles as Fang pulled out shot glasses and set them in front of herself, Snow and Vincent.

"Now, the rules are simple. We each take a shot; you have a thirty-second recovery. You lose if you either vomit or pass out. Last one standing wins." Fang uncorked the bottle and began to pour the drink. When Fang had filled the last glass, Lightning sat down at the rock. Everyone stared at her.

"Just shut up and hand me a drink," Lightning said.

"Well, alright! Now it's a full party!" Fang placed a shot glass in front of her and filled it up.

"What do I get when I win?" Snow said.

"When _I_ win, I get bragging rights and one of you will be my personal servant for the entire day," Fang said. They stared each other down.

Snow grinned. "Sounds like a deal."

"Vanille! Keep track of our drinks, will ya?" Fang asked.

Vanille popped up next to Fang and grabbed the bottle. "I'm already on it!"

"Now, when I say 'go', we take a shot," Fang said.

"This isn't gonna end well." Sazh frowned shook his head.

"Ready? Three. Two. One. GO!" All four of them downed the first shot and placed their glass on the table.

"WOO! Now, that's what I call a drink!" Fang shouted.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said this stuff was strong!" Snow began to cough as he wiped his mouth. Vincent and Lightning remained silent.

"Told ya. This stuff will make the strongest stuff on Cocoon taste like water," Fang said.

"Refill, coming up!" Vanille went around refilling everyone's glass.

"Alright. Recovery's over. Drink!" Fang shouted. Everyone downed another shot.

"This stuff just keeps burning!" Snow coughed.

"Welcome to Gran Pulse. Where everything is trying to kill you," Fang said. Fang and Snow were the most excited and talkative while Vincent and Lightning silently downed their drinks. The game went on like this for another six turns.

"I'm impressed, you're lasting much longer then I thought you would, Snow." Fang slammed her glass onto the rock.

"You know me, once I get into something, I aim to win." Snow slammed the glass onto the rock. Vanille quickly filled up the glasses.

"And how are you two holding up? Haven't heard a peep out of you since we started," Fang said. Vincent shrugged while Lightning remained silent.

"It's okay; Lightning's always been like that! I can't say that for Vince though," Snow slurred.

"Drink!" Fang shouted. Everyone downed another shot.

"Ughhhh, that last one left me feeling kinda weird." Snow rubbed his mouth as he put the glass down.

"Is it starting to get to you?" Fang placed her glass down and watched Snow with excitement.

"Nahhh, I think it's just-" Snow suddenly covered his mouth and stood up, "Oh Jeez! Here it comes!" He ran behind a tree and started making loud and violent retching sounds.

"And the first one is down!" Fang laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hope looked over to where snow was with a worried look.

"He'll be fine. Just can't handle his liquor as well as he thought he could." Fang laughed.

"That's what happens when you challenge Fang unprepared." Vanille refilled the remaining participants' glasses.

"Drink!" Fang shouted. The three downed their shots and placed them onto the rock.

"You're all going to regret this in the morning," Sazh warned. He went unheard as the three ignored him.

"So, how are you two holding up?" Fang asked Vincent and Lighting.

"Fair," Vincent said while Lightning remained silent.

"Really? That's it? Come on, you two are almost making me miss Snow. Almost," Fang said.

"I heard that!" Snow shouted from his new spot next to the tree.

"Right, rounds are ready. Drink!" The three of them took another shot and placed the glasses onto the rock.

"Hic." Lightning's face began to turn red as she started hiccupping.

"What's that, Sunshine? I couldn't hear you?" Fang stared at Lightning, waiting for a response. She only hiccupped some more. When the drinks were ready, they downed another shot and waited for the next round.

"You know," Lightning slurred, "This game is actually- hic- is actually pretty fun."

"Well, looks like the princess finally decided to live a little!" Fang laughed.

"I know! I'm sorry! I don't- hic- I don't always mean to be a bitch! I just can't- hic- I just can't help it!" Lightning began to cry.

"Uh, I think she may have had a bit too much," Sazh said.

"Nonsense! She's fine. Now, let's drink up!" Fang shouted. Everyone drank their shot and placed it onto the rock.

"Hope, come here for a moment." Lightning motioned for Hope to come over to her.

"I… I don't think I want to…" Hope slowly began to back away.

"Just come over here!" Lightning shouted.

"Of course! Right away!" Hope quickly moved over to Lightning. When he was close enough, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned on him.

"You know, you've been through a lot. You're a brave little guy, Hope." Lightning began to cry again, "You've seen a lot of stuff but you- hic- but you still stand strong! One day you're going to have a wife and two beautiful children. Hope Jr. and…. Girl Hope Jr. But your wife's gonna be a BITCH!" Lightning suddenly went from weeping to extreme anger. Hope had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Oh, this is just too good to be true. Drink!" Fang shouted. The three of them took another shot. Lightning slammed her glass onto the table.

"You just- hic- you just- hic- you just- hic- just say the word and I'll kick her ass for you!" Lightning shouted.

"Uh… Okay?" Hope was terrified.

"Snow! SNOW!" Lightning turned her attention towards Snow.

"Not right now, Light. I'm not felling so hot." Snow weakly lifted his hand into the air.

"That's okay, Snow. You just let it all out. You've- hic- You've earned it." Lightning began to sob.

"Time again. Drink!" The three of them drank the alcohol and placed the glasses on the rock once more.

"And Sazh," Lightning slurred again, "You're black… And I'm fine with that! In fact- hic- In fact, it's great!"

Sazh face palmed and shook his head, "I'm gonna ignore that since you're drunk."

"I know I don't- hic- I don't say this enough, but I love you guys! You're all so great. Except for that bitch Lightning! I loathe her! She's always got a stick up her ass!" Lightning was now clutching Hope.

"Uh… Lightning, you're hurting me." Hope winced from the pain.

"It's that time again." Fang laughed. They took another shot.

"And you!" Lightning pointed at Vincent. He just stared blankly at her, "You think you're soooooo sexy with that black outfit and red cloak! Well guess what! You are!" The two just stared at each other in silence. Lightning suddenly fell on top of Hope. She was passed out cold.

"Guys, I can't break free! She's got a death grip on me!" Hope struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Hang on, Hope! I'll get you out!" Sazh rushed over to him and tried to pry Lightning. "Wow, you weren't kidding. She really does have you in a death grip.

"I know that! Uahhh! Her breath reeks of alcohol. I think I'm getting drunk off of it!" Hope shouted.

"Well, that leaves just the two of us. I say we go into sudden death." Fang grabbed the bottle from Vanille.

"And what might that be?" Vincent asked.

"It's simple. You take the bottle and have a huge swig from it. Wait ten seconds and pass it on. The first one to vomit or fall loses." Fang drank from the bottle and slammed it onto the rock.

"Come one, Fang! You can win this!" Vanille cheered. Fang handed the bottle to Vincent. He examined the bottle before taking a swig of it. This went on for a while. Everyone had lost count of how many rounds had gone by. The bottle was almost empty when Fang had her turn. After ten seconds, Vincent reached for the bottle. This time, Fang didn't hand it to him. She just stared at him and he stared at her.

"You're pretty good." Fang dropped the bottle and fell to the ground.

"Fang!" Vanille shouted as she raced to her side. She shook Fang to see if she would get up.

"I think you won, Vincent." Sazh stared in awe at him.

"Aren't you going to free Hope?" Vincent pointed to Lightning and Hope, both of which seemed to be passed out now.

"Nope, she's not letting him out of her death grip till she wakes up," Sazh said.

"I'm shocked. No one has ever beaten Fang before. How'd you do it?" Vanille asked.

"Simple," Vincent stated. "Regeneration."

"What?" Sazh and Vanille asked.

"My body is always healing. Meaning I can't damage my liver. So, I can't get drunk." Vincent stood up and walked over to Fang. He picked up the bottle and finished off what was left of it.

"So, you cheated?" Vanille asked in a surprised tone.

"I don't recall a regenerating liver being against the rules," Vincent said smugly. Sazh just started laughing.

"I'll be damned. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time," Sazh said.

"I don't like it. It seems like you cheated. Still, you did win." Vanille sighed.

"I think it's about time to get some shut eye. Snow passed out by the tree over there and well, you know the story with these three." Sazh pointed to the three unconscious on the floor.

"Vinnie, who are you going to pick to be your servant tomorrow?" Vanille asked.

"Whoever is the most hung over."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I did this just to toy with the idea of a cross over. I plan on doing a full story later, so this was really just for fun. Also, if you're wondering why Vincent is already in the world of Final Fantasy XIII, well there's a simple explanation for that. Plot convenience. I'm not worried about how Vincent is there in this story since it's just a one shot. Once again, I plan on doing a full story which will tell how he got there. This story really isn't connected to it. So, look forward to more!_


End file.
